Harumori Radio Station
by Makice Blow Zeyt
Summary: Aku Haruno Sakura. Yang aku inginkan hanya menjadi siswi biasa di sekolah, menjadi dokter lalu menikah kemudian mempunyai anak dari orang yang aku cintai dan mencintaiku. Tapi, Uchiha jelek itu merubah semua rencana yang aku bangun. Menjungkir balikan kehidupanku yang tenang. Semuanya hanya karena Siaran Radio dimana aku bekerja./"Aku ingin tahu rasa bibirnya."/slight NaruHina, AU


"Haruno Sakura!"

"Hai… _Ohayou_."

"Tiap Kamis kau selalu terlambat!"

"_Gomen_, _gomen_. Aku membantu ibu menyiapkan bahan-bahan pakaian."

"Itu tidak penting lagi. Hey! Kudengar Uchiha Sasuke akan jadi bintang tamu di stasiun radio Harumori minggu nanti."

"Huh? Benarkah? Aku tidak pernah mendengarnya,"

"Haahhh… Apa sih yang aku harapkan dari sosok gadis yang hanya tahu buku-buku membosankan dengan jidat lebarnya."

"Hey! Kau menyebalkan, _Piiig_!"

"Aku tidak heran kenapa tidak ada seorang pun laki-laki yang tertarik padamu."

"A-aku tidak peduli!"

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana sosok Uchiha yang menakjubkan itu, Sakura?"

"Apa dia bisa menjadikanku seorang dokter dalam waktu satu detik jika aku mengetahuinya?"

"Bo-bodoh! Itu hal yang lain!"

"…"

"Sudahlah. Aku akan ke kelas sebelah untuk menemui Sai. Yah…sambil menemui Uchiha itu, hihihi…"

"Jangan jelalatan, _Pig_. Ada Sai di sana."

"Aku tahu, aku tahu. Hush..hush.. Pergilah. Kerjakan tugas Kakashi-_Sensei_ sana!"

"Hah? Dia tidak hadir? Lagi?"

"Apa yang kau harapkan dari guru mesum itu? Yah… Meski harus kuakui dia jenis guru langka dengan tingkat jenius di atas rata-rata."

"Kau ini…"

"Kau mau ikut? Biar aku kenalkan Uchiha tampan itu padamu,"

"Lebih baik aku mengerjakan tugas berharga dari Kakashi-_sensei_."

"Dia juga berharga dan dia—, ah sudahlah, mengajakmu sama saja mengajak pada batu. Aku pergi. _Jaa, ne_…"

Melihat punggungnya adalah hal terakhir yang aku lakukan dengan Ino sebelum aku memasuki ruang kelasku. Seperti biasa, di dalamnya aku hanya bisa menyaksikan para perempuan yang sedang asyik berkumpul sambil membicarakan hal-hal yang kurang penting. Seperti… Siapa tadi… Ah, sosok Uchiha Sasuke.

Aku tidak tahu siapa dia dan bagaimana rupanya. Yang kutahu, dia adalah anak dari pemilik restoran terkenal yang entah dimana letak tempat makan tersebut, memiliki rupa yang bagus dan otak yang cerdas. Selama dia tidak mengganggu aktivitas belajar dan prestasiku, aku tidak begitu peduli.

"_Ohayou,_ Sakura…" Kulihat Hinata mengangkat kepala berambut indigonya. Ia tersenyum seperti biasa setiap menyapa seseorang. Satu-satunya perempuan yang bisa aku ajak berdiskusi masalah pelajaran sekolah dengan normal.

"_Ohayou_, Hinata. Kudengar ada tugas dari Kakashi-_sensei_?" Kududukan pantatku di atas kursi di belakang Hinata.

"Ya, tapi hanya tugas sederhana,"

Itulah kenapa aku tidak ragu untuk berangkat sekolah agak siang tiap hari Kamis karena pelajaran Kakashi-_sensei_ ada pada jam pertama dan _sensei_ bermasker itu memiliki sedikit masalah dengan ketepatan waktu.

"Baguslah…"

Hinata kembali menyibukan dirinya bersama tugas yang ada di papan tulis setelah sebelumnya mengangguk kecil. Dengan _headset_ yang kubawa, aku bisa sedikitnya menghindar dari obrolan perempuan-perempuan lain dan mengerjakan tugas dengan leluasa tanpa harus terganggu dengan nama yang sering keluar dari mulut mereka. Uchiha Sasuke.

Apa aku belum berkenalan?

Aku Haruno Sakura. Anak perempuan dari keluarga sederhana. Ibuku seorang penjahit baju dan ayah bekerja sebagai asisten koki di sebuah tempat makan. Kami hidup dalam kesederhanaan. Alasannya? Agar tidak lupa diri untuk menikmati waktu bersama keluarga. Yah… Masuk akal mengingat banyak orang kaya yang lupa diri karena kekayaan yang menyita setiap detik yang mereka punya. Sebagai contoh, Ino dan Hinata.

Pernah suatu hari, mereka ingin makan malam bersama dengan keluargaku. Saat aku bertanya alasannya, mereka hanya menjawab 'ingin merasa jadi anak normal'. Aku hanya mengulum senyum kecil.

Anak normal, eh? Jika dibandingkan dengan mereka, memang benar mungkin hanya aku saja yang dapat menikmati masa remajaku dengan normal. Ino berkata jika saja aku mempunyai kerja sambilan di suatu tempat, itu akan menjadi poin _plus_ bagi anak normal sepertiku. Dan nyatanya, aku memang memiliki hal tersebut tanpa sepengetahuan dua sahabat dekatku itu.

Ibu dan ayah tidak pernah melarangku untuk melakukan segala hal positif apapun termasuk memiliki pekerjaan sebagai penyiar di stasiun radio yang diminati banyak remaja di sekolahku.

Kuletakan pensil yang kini ujungnya tumpul karena aku pakai menulis di atas kertas tanpa henti. Kulihat Hinata juga sepertinya sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya. Ia berbalik ke arahku dengan senyuman yang melekat di bibir mungilnya.

"Kau selalu saja mendahuluiku, Sakura,"

"Hehehe…" Aku hanya menyengir sambil menggaruk belakang kepalaku yang tidak gatal.

Bosan dengan lagu yang terputar dalam ponselku, kuedarkan pandanganku ke setiap perempuan yang masih asyik membicarakan hal yang tak penting. Kelasku memang diisi penuh oleh makhluk keturunan Hawa. Hal tersebut merupakan salah satu sistem peraturan yang ada dalam sekolahku. Sayup-sayup kudengar langkah khas Ino mendekat ke dalam kelas.

BRAK!

Pintu terbuka lebar.

"Gosip itu benar! Uchiha Sasuke akan jadi bintang tamu di stasiun radio Harumori minggu nanti!"

Teriakan yang keras langsung masuk ke dalam gendang telingaku. Kata **WAAAA** keluar dari setiap mulut perempuan.

Dan aku hanya terdiam.

Uchiha Sasuke? Ada dalam acara radioku? Minggu nanti?

Kugigit ujung pensil yang kupegang. Dia tidak akan mengenali sosok tidak terkenal sepertiku.

"Ada apa, Sakura?"

"Eh?" Kulihat wajah Hinata yang menatapku bingung. Aku hanya mengibas-ngibaskan kedua tanganku.

"Ti-tidak. Tidak apa-apa, ahahaha." Kuharap dia tidak menyadari tawa kaku yang sedang aku lakukan.

.

Lagi pula, Minggu nanti aku libur.

* * *

**Harumori Radio Station**

**Rate : M**

**Chapter 1 **

**Meet**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by Makice Blow Zeyt.**

**Mohon bimbingannya.**

* * *

—**FourIce—Harumori Radio Station.**

"Yo! Sakura-_chan_, kau datang terlambat." Sakura sudah dapat memperkirakan kalimat itu akan keluar dari mulut bosnya. Gadis berambut pink tersebut menatap laki-laki dewasa di depannya dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Seperti kau tidak pernah telat saja, Kakashi-_**sama**_."

Mereka berdua bertatapan dalam diam. Saat beginilah, ingin rasanya Sakura menarik paksa masker yang selalu melekat di wajah bos atau mungkin gurunya itu. Sakura ingin tahu apa dibalik masker hitam itu tersimpan wajah yang rupawan atau jelek.

"…"

"…"

…

"Hmph… Hahahahahahaha…" Dua insan itu tertawa. Bisa Sakura lihat mata Kakashi menyipit dan sekilas wajah gurunya seperti dihiasi empat alis.

"_Ha'i_,_ ha'i_, kau memang bawahanku yang cerdas." Sakura selalu merasa sangat nyaman saat kepala berambut pinknya itu ditepuk-tepuk pelan seperti yang sedang Kakashi lakukan saat ini. Ia lalu berjalan melewati Kakashi masuk ke dalam ruangan yang berdinding kaca tebal kedap suara setelah sebelumnya memasang cengiran pada laki-laki dewasa itu.

Studio.

"Kau datang terlambat, Sakura."

Sakura menoleh pada sosok yang sedang duduk di sebelahnya. Pemuda tersebut menekuk wajahnya sebal.

"A-ahaha… _Gomen_ Deidara-_senpai_, tadi aku terjebak di surga buku yang begitu indah dan damai." Sakura menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Alasan kenapa ia terlambat datang memang karena kebiasaannya yang sering lupa waktu jika sudah dihadapkan di perpustakaan rumahnya.

"Jangan menggaruk jika kau tidak merasa itu gatal. Kau semakin jelek, hahaha—ouch!."

Sebuah bantal berbentuk _cherry_ berhasil membuat tawa Deidara berubah menjadi sebuah ringisan kecil.

Deidara menatap garang pada Sakura. _Kouhai_nya memang tidak tahu sopan-santun yang berlaku pada orang yang lebih dewasa, khususnya padanya. Yang ditatap hanya menggeram sebal sambil mengacungkan kepalan tangan kanannya. Perdebatan kecil itu akhirnya berhenti saat Kakashi menyuruh mereka berdua untuk memulai siaran radio.

"Yo! _Konbanwa_ _Minna-swaaan_! Bomb hadir untuk mengubah waktu membosankan kalian dengan seni yang mengagumkan!"

"Yosh! Itu benar _Minna-san_. Selama dua jam ke depan kami akan menemani malam kalian dengan musik-musik yang mampu membuat mimpi dalam tidur kalian penuh dengan bunga seperti musim semi!"

"Itulah kenapa stasiun kesayangan kalian bernama-"

"Harumori!" Teriak dua penyiar dengan warna rambut yang berbeda itu. Lalu mereka berdua tertawa, melupakan perdebatan kecil tadi.

Kakashi yang menatap mereka hanya mengulum senyum tak terlihat di balik maskernya. Pantas saja Harumori sangat heboh digandrungi banyak anak remaja, penyiar radionya saja begitu heboh.

"_Ha'i_, _ha'I_, sudah cukup tertawanya. Kita lanjut pada sesi _mailbox_. Dan waaaa… Ada pesan baru, Haru!" Deidara melihat layar komputer yang menampilkan sebuah pesan.

"Biar aku yang membacakannya, Bomb-_senpai_!" teriak Sakura setelah melihat instruksi dari Kakashi yang duduk di ruangan berbeda dengan mereka. Hanya kaca tebal yang menghubungkan antara studio kedap suara, tempat dua penyiar hiperaktif tersebut berada dengan bosnya yang sedang berdiri mengamati mereka di luar ruangan, Kakashi.

"Dari Karin RedHair, untuk Sasuke-_koi_~. Jangan lupa makan malamnya dan jangan lupa untuk mencukur kumis yang mulai muncul di sekitar bibirmu yang seksi, _I love you_!"

Ngik. Sakura memijit pelipisnya pelan. Pasti setiap malam penuh dengan nama itu. Sakura mau tak mau harus menahan rasa mual pada perutnya setiap pesan-pesan aneh itu dibacakan.

"A-haha… Yah, itu untuk seseorang yang bernama Sasuke seperti biasa. Semoga didengarkan." Sakura menoleh ke samping saat gendang telinganya mendengar deheman. Gadis tersebut langsung dipelototi oleh mata biru Deidara, seakan ia berkata _'Tertawa yang tulus atau kubunuh kau!' _

Yang dipelototi hanya menggidikan bahu lalu menatap layar komputer lagi.

"Selanjutnya! Dari In…err…Inochwan Kawaii Nyaan, untuk Sasuke-_kun_ semoga malam ini aku ada di mimpimu, tapi aku sudah ada di mimpi pelukis itu lho."

'_What the—Jangan katakan ini dari gadis pirang itu!'_ teriak Sakura dalam hati. Ia menatap horor layar komputer di depannya. Cengo tanpa berkedip. Setelah lemparan keras dari bantal yang Deidara lakukan, barulah Sakura kembali ke alam nyatanya.

"Ba-baiklah, _next mailbox_. Umm…_etto_…dari Nata-_san_ untuk Naruto-_kun_. Terus tersenyum dengan ceria, Naruto-_kun_." Kening itu mengernyit.

'_Nata? Naruto? Nata… Hmm… Rasanya nama yang familiar… eh…? Hinata!'_

"Bomb-_senpai_, kurasa sekarang giliranmu untuk membacakan _mailbox_ yang lainnya, a-ahaha. Aku merasakan teriakan 'Bomb! Bomb!' dari pendengar setia kita. Nyahaha. " Tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Deidara, Sakura langsung berdiri dan berjalan ke arah kursi yang diduduki Deidara dengan tergesa.

Setelah Deidara akhirnya menggantikan posisi Sakura dengan bibir mengerucut, gadis musim semi itu menghela napas panjang. Ia termenung menatap mulut _senpai_nya yang terus mengucapkan _mailbox_ tanpa henti dengan nama Uchiha Sasuke di setiap pesan yang masuk.

'_Lelucon macam apa ini? Kenapa semua orang begitu mengidolakan dia?'_

Gadis berambut pink tersebut syok.

Yang sangat membuat Sakura tidak percaya adalah kenyataan bahwa gadis pemalu seperti Hinata berani untuk mengirim pesan seperti itu. Sakura sudah tahu dari dulu, bahwa calon penerus Hyuuga Hotel itu menyukai pemuda pirang hiperaktif yang sering menyapa setiap orang dengan cengiran tiga jarinya.

Tapi… Mengirimi pesan ke sebuah stasiun radio yang diminati hampir semua murid Konoha Gakuen? Itu sangat bukan Hinata.

Harumori… Benar-benar merajalela.

—**FourIce—Harumori Radio Station.**

"_Yatta_! Akhirnya selesai!" teriak Sakura tanpa berniat menahan suara yang melengking memekakan telinga dua orang di depannya. Kakashi hanya tersenyum dibalik maskernya sedang pemuda berambut pirang hanya menatap sebal gadis yang tengah meregangkan kedua lengannya ke atas.

Menyadari dirinya sedang ditatap intens oleh Seniornya, Sakura terdiam.

"A-apa lihat-lihat?" tanya Sakura gugup. Selama ini, ia tidak pernah ditatap sebegitu intens oleh lawan jenis. Wajar jika sekarang Sakura merasa gugup saat Deidara menatapnya dengan dalam.

Deidara bergerak mendekati Sakura yang sedang memainkan jarinya. Mata _emerald _Sakura bergerak gelisah.

"Kau—!"bentak Deidara. Dengan cepat, Sakura berdiri tegak memandang seniornya.

"Kau sedang datang bulan?"

…

_Nani?_

"APA YANG KAU BICARAKAN?! Tentu saja tidak!" Wajah Sakura merah padam. Bagaimana bisa laki-laki di depannya menanyakan hal intim seperti itu.

"Hmmm… Benarkah? Tapi kau agak kacau malam ini."

Melihat gelagat perkelahian yang akan terjadi antara dua manusia di depannya, Kakashi memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Hari sudah malam, kalian berdua cepatlah pulang terutama kau, Sakura. Besok ada pelajaran Asuma kan?" Kakashi menatap kertas yang tertempel di dinding. Lalu berbalik lagi untuk menatap anak didiknya yang sedang memakai tas punggung berwarna coklat dengan garis-garis hijau horizontal.

Kakashi tahu, meski ia mengingatkan hal tersebut, itu tidak akan mempengaruhi gadis dengan manik hijau itu.

"Ya, aku tahu itu, bahkan sebelum kau lahir ke dunia, _Sensei_."

_See_? Benarkan? _'Gadis cerdas.' _Batin Kakashi_. 'Atau… Terlampau cerdas.' _Kakashi tersenyum miris.

"Pffft." Deidara menahan tawa yang akan keluar dari mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Tidak ada seorang pun yang mempunyai keberanian untuk menggoda laki-laki tua—menurut Deidara—itu di dunia selain Sakura dan 'orang itu'. Itulah kenapa Deidara tahan dengan Sakura meski tingkat keterlambatan datangnya ke Harumori sangat tinggi. Senang rasanya melihat wajah Kakashi yang… yang apa ya… yang dibodohi Sakura?

"Oh, begitu? Baguslah…dan bisa kau hentikan itu, Deidara?"

"_Gomen, gomen_." Deidara menurunkan tangannya, menatap Kakashi yang tengah mendelik tak suka kepadanya dengan senyuman lebar, membuat yang diberi senyuman bergidik ngeri.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu._ Jaa ne_." Sakura sudah akan keluar dari ruangan studio ketika pegangan Kakashi pada pundaknya menghentikan langkah Sakura.

"Apa?" Gadis Haruno itu menatap Kakashi bingung.

"Kau… Minggu depan libur?" Jari telunjuk Kakashi menggaruk pipi bermaskernya yang tidak gatal. Sepertinya ia harus berdoa agar Sakura tidak menyadari kekakuan dalam suaranya.

"Ya, kenapa memangnya?" tanya Sakura. Ia menarik tali tasnya ketika dirasakannya tas punggung itu melorot ke bawah. Kakashi sedikit menghela napas lega.

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa." Kakashi tidak memedulikan kening Sakura yang mengkerut bingung ketika ia mendorong bahu kecil gadis di depannya untuk segera keluar.

Di samping karena khawatir Sakura pulang sendirian di malam yang telah larut ini-ukuran seorang pelajar SMA-, ia juga mempunyai suatu topik yang bersifat pribadi untuk dibicarakan dengan orang yang masih berdiri di dalam kantor dengan tatapan kesal.

Setelah memastikan anak didiknya itu benar-benar pergi, Kakashi masuk ke dalam. Ia menemui Deidara yang masih berdiri dengan kedua tangan dilipat di depan dada.

"Kau dengar sendiri kan? Minggu depan dia memang libur,"ucap Kakashi sambil mendudukan pantatnya di atas sofa merah. Ia menatap Deidara tanpa menghentikan aktivitas tangan kanannya yang sedang mengambil buku kecil dalam tas dipangkuannya yang juga berukuran kecil.

"Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa dia ingin gadis baik sepertinya!" Deidara memukul dinding di belakangnya dengan keras.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi mungkin kesempatan ini harus dimanfaatkan dengan baik." Setelah berhasil meredam ringisan yang keluar dari mulutnya, Deidara menatap Kakashi dengan dahi mengkerut sambil mengusap-usap tangannya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Sesuatu akan mengalami perubahan. Baik atau buruknya perubahan tersebut, itu tergantung Sakura,"ucap Kakashi pelan.

Harus Deidara akui, ia memang tidak bisa dan mungkin tidak akan pernah bisa untuk menggapai pikiran Kakashi yang menurutnya terlampau tinggi dibanding dengan pikiran pemuda _bishe_ itu. Terlalu jenius, huh?

**Icha-icha Paradise**.

Dahi Deidara berkedut.

"Jangan membaca buku konyol itu di depan mataku. Itu sangat tidak berseni,"ketus Deidara sambil melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan bergambar bunga sakura itu. _'Jenius yang mesum. Sungguh sangat tidak berseni.'_gerutu Deidara dalam hati.

.

.

Sasuke memencet tombol _off _pada alat elektronik di depannya. Ia menatap secangkir kopi yang baru saja disajikan oleh pelayan.

"Seperti biasa, anda pasti akan melamun menatap cangkir itu setelah mendengar lagu-lagu yang diputar, Tuan." Ia menatap pada pria dewasa dengan rambut pink pudar di sampingnya. Pria yang sudah dua puluh satu tahun bekerja di tempatnya. Lebih tepatnya, di tempat ayahnya.

"Anda tahu, anak gadis saya yang saya ceritakan. Dia juga bekerja paruh waktu di stasiun radio Harumori. Meski ingin menjadi seorang dokter, tapi ia tidak terlalu memfokuskan hidupnya pada buku-buku tebal. Ia tetap ingin bebas berekspresi tanpa beban. Lucunya ia—eh… umm… Saya rasa cerita ini terlalu berlebihan dan hari sudah sangat malam. Pasti tuan merasa lelah dan butuh istirahat. _Gomennasai_, Uchiha-_sama_."

Menyadari tuannya yang sejak tadi terdiam menatap jalanan, pelayan tersebut merasa sangat tidak sopan bercerita masalah keluarganya pada atasan yang bahkan diam saja tanpa merespon. Lalu ia membungkuk hendak pergi sebelum perkataan tuan mudanya membuatnya berhenti melangkah.

"Tidak. Teruskan ceritamu." Lalu Sasuke menyesap kopi tanpa gula itu perlahan. Mata pelayan tersebut berbinar. Sasuke mengerti. Sangat mengerti pada kebiasaan pelayan di sampingnya yang kini menceritakan kehidupan keluarganya tanpa henti. Sesekali tawa kecil terdengar ke dalam gendang telinga Sasuke.

"Temani aku sampai malam." Sasuke memejamkan matanya perlahan. Menikmati rasa pahit yang mengalir melewati kerongkongannya.

'_Apa rasa bibirmu… Aku ingin tahu.'_

—**FourIce— Harumori Radio Station.**

9,89 : Matematika

9,98 : Pengetahuan Alam

9,78 : Kimia

8,20 : Fisika

"Uwooo… Kau hebat, Saki! Kau urutan pertama dari kelas kita! _Sugoooiii_!"teriak Yamanaka Ino menatap papan pengumuman di depannya.

Sakura hanya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Menyesal tadi pagi ia tidak keramas. Rasanya sangat panas membiarkan rambutnya selama empat hari tidak dicuci. Salahkan ujian yang terlalu memfokuskan pikiran gadis pink tersebut hingga ia melupakan sesuatu yang penting dan bersifat umum bagi pandangan mata orang.

Jari-jari lentik Ino terus berjalan ke bawah.

"Waaa! Hinata! Kau benar-benar ada di urutan kedua!" Teriakan Ino tak kalah histerisnya dari teriakan tadi.

Bukannya membuat dua orang yang diteriaki merasa senang, yang ada Sakura dan Hinata harus menahan malu karena pandangan dengan aura kesal yang keluar dari mata para murid yang begitu banyaknya terpusat pada mereka bertiga selama dua hari. Dua hari!

"I-ino… Ayo kita ke kantin. Kau bilang kau lapar." Hinata merasa aneh pada teman pirang yang satu ini. Bagaimana bisa ia berteriak karena merasa takjub akan nilai-nilai ujian yang sudah ia lihat dua hari berulang-ulang.

Ia lalu menarik seragam Ino dari belakang dengan tenaga bayi. Tak ada respon dari sahabatnya yang masih saja berteriak-teriak, manik putih Hinata mengarah pada Sakura yang mash saja sibuk dengan garukan kepalanya.

Merasa ditatap dengan pandangan meminta tolong, Sakura bergegas menarik lengan Ino yang dibalas dengan rengekan meminta lepas dari si objek yang diseret. Hinata hanya tertawa kaku.

Setelah memesan makanan, keduanya duduk di meja pojok yang berdekatan dengan meja teman-teman sekelasnya. Ino terus saja membicarakan perihal nilai yang didapat kedua temannya dengan yang dia dapat.

"Aku sangat jauh dari kalian,"tutur Ino pelan. Kepalanya menunduk dengan garpu plastik yang dipegang erat oleh tangannya. Salad yang ia pesan dibiarkan begitu saja.

Sakura yang melihat pemandangan semi melow tersebut hanya memutar bola mata bosan. Selalu begini tiap hasil ujian keluar.

"Hey! Jika kau tidak sibuk dengan modeling yang kau geluti, kau pasti berada di urutan pertama atau err… setidaknya ketiga atau…kelima."gumam Sakura. Tidak yakin akan ucapannya sendiri. Ia memutar mie goreng dalam piring dihadapannya dengan garpu.

"Kau mengejekku?"

"Aku serius. Sebenarnya kau pintar, hanya saja waktu belajarmu tersita oleh modeling yang super ribet itu." Hinata hanya tertawa kecil menatap mulut Sakura yang penuh dengan makanan berumbai-rumbai itu, sedangkan Ino menatap ngeri pada gadis yang juga sedang menatapnya.

"Telan dulu makanan berkolestrol itu! Kau membuat _image_ buruk pada dirimu sendiri, Sakura!" Bentak Ino sambil mengambil tisu yang ada di depan meja lalu memberikan tisu tersebut pada Sakura. Mereka bertiga tertawa bersama tanpa menyadari ada dua pasang mata yang sedang memperhatikan kegiatan tersebut.

"Dan modeling yang kujalani itu bukan suatu hal yang ribet!"

.

.

.

Sakura mengayuh pedal sepedanya dengan bibir mengerucut dan dahi berkedut. Saat ini, gadis berambut pink tersebut mendapatkan tugas dadakan dari Kakashi untuk hadir ke studio. Malam ini, tanpa telat, dan berpakaian rapi.

Sakura tidak akan merasa sebegitu kesalnya jika saja Kakashi menyuruhnya secara baik-baik seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Ia memang tidak mempermasalahkan waktu liburnya yang disita paksa oleh Kakashi karena memang hal tersebut sudah sering terjadi jika ada penyiar radio yang tidak bisa hadir dan hanya bisa digantikan olehnya.

'_Nilai fisikamu tidak akan kuberikan pada wali kelasmu jika kau datang terlambat tanpa berpakaian normal'_

Tapi, mengingat kembali ancaman tersebut semakin membuat darah Sakura naik ke atas kepalanya.

Dan kayuhan sepeda itu semakin dihentakan Sakura ketika tawa tanpa dosa milik Kakashi masih berdengung dalam telinganya dengan sangat jelas.

"Apa sih yang dia pikirkan?!" gerutu Sakura. Genggaman tangan pada pegangan sepeda berwarna merah itu semakin erat.

Setelah menaruh sepedanya di tempat biasa, ia menatap kaca bangunan yang ada di depannya. Melihat-lihat apa dirinya baik-baik saja dalam berpakaian. Bagaimana pun juga, ancaman guru bermaskernya itu sedikit membuat hatinya takut. Apalagi mengingat fisika adalah pelajaran yang tidak begitu dikuasainya dengan baik.

"Berpakaian rapi? Yang benar saja. Setiap aku bekerja, pakaianku selalu rapi dan aku tidak berpenampilan aneh dengan memakai kaos kaki di tanganku atau sarung tangan di kakiku seperti masker hitam yang selalu dipakai Kakashi-sensei."

Sakura menyisir rambutnya yang terlihat sedikit berantakan dengan jari-jari tangannya. Setelah merasa tak ada yang aneh akan penampilannya, ia pun melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam bangunan dimana studio Harumori berada.

"Aku akan meretakan wajah cantik Deidara-_senpai_ jika bertemu."ancam Sakura. Sakura tahu malam ini adalah jadwal _senpai_nya untuk jadi penyiar. Dan Sakura yakin pasti _senpai_nya sengaja absen untuk mengerjai dirinya.

Klek.

"Demi maskermu yang jelek itu, siapa lagi perempuan yang dikencani Deidara-_senpai_, Kakashi-sen—"

Perkataan Sakura terhenti ketika pandangannya jatuh pada sepasang oniks hitam yang juga sedang memandang kepadanya dengan tatapan tajam. _'Siapa dia? Dan apa yang sedang dilakukannya dengan pose sok bos seperti itu?'_ tanya Sakura dalam hati.

Tidak tahan dengan tatapan mata hitam di seberang sana, Sakura mengalihkan pandangan matanya ke arah lain. _'Matanya mengerikan…'_ batin Sakura.

Baik Sakura ataupun pemuda yang sedang duduk itu tak ada yang mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Berbeda dengan Sakura yang tidak tahan pada tatapannya, pemuda itu malah asyik memandangi Sakura dalam diam.

Sakura yang merasa terus ditatap pemuda itu lama-kelamaan merasa jengah juga. Deidara yang sudah lumayan lama dikenalnya saja jika memberikan tatapan seperti itu membuat diri Sakura gugup, apalagi jika ditatap oleh orang yang bahkan tidak dikenal oleh dirinya. Suasana hening yang menyelimuti mereka berdua menambah kegugupan gadis berambut pink tersebut.

Tep.

"AAAAA!" Sakura berteriak kencang dan terlonjak kaget hingga melompat ke depan ketika merasakan sebuah pegangan pada bahunya. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Kakashi yang tengah menyipitkan matanya. Tersenyum.

"Kakashi-_sensei_! Kau mengagetkanku!"gerutu Sakura keras. Ia melipat kedua tangannya ke depan dada, memandang guru fisikanya dengan tatapan sebal.

"_Gomen_, _gomen_… Aku lupa kau tipe perempuan yang penakut,"ucap Kakashi yang membuat urat-urat dikening Sakura berkedut

"Aku tidak penakut, dan _Sensei_ yang menyuruhku untuk datang tepat waktu malah datang terlambat!" Jari telunjuk Sakura mengarah lurus pada wajah Kakashi.

Kakashi menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan saat tatapannya tertuju pada orang yang sedang duduk di atas sofa merah, ia terdiam lalu kemudian berdehem, membuat Sakura yang masih sibuk berceloteh tentang keterlambatannya ikut terdiam.

"Apa kau sudah lama menunggu?" Pria bermasker itu menghampiri pemuda yang masih terdiam dengan mata mengarah padanya.

"Hn."

"Haha… Maaf, tadi aku ada sedikit urusan dengan dia." Kakashi tertawa ringan.

Sakura menatap kedua orang tersebut dengan bingung. Lalu dia menghampiri Kakashi pelan dan menarik baju belakangnya.

"Pssst… Siapa dia?"bisik Sakura pelan. Ia perlu berjinjit untuk dapat sampai ke telinga gurunya itu.

"Hah? Kau tidak tahu, Sakura?" Kakashi menoleh ke belakang hanya untuk mendapatkan gelengan pelan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa orang yang berlagak sok bos itu,"jawab Sakura sekenanya.

"Dia memang bosku,"ucap Kakashi.

"Jangan bercanda. Aku terlalu pintar untuk dibodohi olehmu. Anak bayi pun tahu, dia terlalu muda untuk jadi bosmu, _Sensei_." Gelengan kepala Sakura kembali jadi pemandangan mata coklat Kakashi.

Kakashi mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah orang yang masih duduk diam di sana. Orang tersebut hanya menggidikan bahunya dan sedikit menyeringai. Kakashi menghela napas.

"Dia mema-"

BRAK!

"_Gomeeeeennnn_! Aku terlambat, Teme, Kakashi-_sensei_! Apa siarannya sudah dimulai?!"

Semua mata menoleh ke arah pintu yang baru saja terbuka lebar dengan suara yang cukup keras yang keluar dari pita suara seorang pemuda.

Mata Sakura membulat sempurna dan ia merasa degupan jantungnya menggetarkan tubuhnya. _'I-ini… Tidak mungkin…'_

—**FourIce—Harumori Radio Station.**

"Kau akan ke studio tersebut?"

"Hn."

"Hmm… Aku ikut. Aku juga ingin berbicara pada seseorang."

"Terserah."

"Kau akan butuh seribu sembilan ratus sembilan puluh empat tahun lagi untuk menjinakannya, hahahaha…"

"Mobil _sport_ merah milikku akan jadi milikmu jika sampai itu terjadi."

"Huwooo! Benarkah?!"

"Ya."

"Karena aku sahabatmu, aku akan memberimu doa semoga dia tidak bisa dijinakan dalam tempo satu bulan, melainkan seribu sembilan ratus sembilan puluh empat tahun, hahahaha."

"Kau dan pemikiran bodohmu, _Dobe_."

"_Urusai_ yo!"

.

.

.

'_Naruto? Dia mengenalku!' _

"Eh, Sakura-_chan_? Kau sudah lama menunggu?" Mata _sapphire_ Naruto menatap Sakura. Yang ditatap sedikit tersentak dan menatap balik Naruto.

Sebuah gigitan kecil pada bibir bawah Sakura terlihat dengan jelas oleh Sasuke. Ia menyeringai. _'Kaget, ahn?'_

"Sakura-_chan_?" Merasa tidak ada jawaban dari Sakura, Naruto mendekati gadis yang tengah memandangnya dengan kosong itu lalu mengibaskan sebelah tangannya dihadapan wajah Sakura.

"EH?! Na-naruto, kau… kau se-sedang apa?" Sakura merutuki dirinya sendiri setelah menyadari kata-kata yang diucapkannya sedikit terbata-bata. Ia masih syok atas kedatangan Naruto yang pasti akan mengetahui siapa identitas Haru, penyiar stasiun radio Harumori.

"Aku? Tentu saja untuk menemani si _Teme_! Ahahah…" tawa Naruto menggelegar.

"_Teme_?" tanya Sakura dengan dahi mengkerut.

Jari telunjuk Naruto mengarah pada pemuda yang tengah memainkan bantal _cherry_ milik Sakura, "Teme itu ya… Uchiha Sasuke yang ada di sana,"sahut Naruto yang langsung dibalas tatapan tidak percaya dari gadis Haruno di depannya.

Kakashi yang melihatnya hanya menghela napas pelan.

Tiga orang yang menyandang status sebagai muridnya dengan karakter dan keturunan berbeda, berkumpul di dalam satu ruangan.

**To Be Continued….**

**.**

**.**

**Ha'i, ha'i... Di saat UBU belum update, Ice malah ngeluarin fict anyar multichap. Gezzzz...jangan salahkan Ice yang punya draft fict ini di neti Ice dan greget pengen ngeluarin*ditimpuk**

**Ice ga tau kenapa Ice bikin fict ini selain karena keseringan Ice ngelamun sendirian di kasur buat nyari ide dan ngebayangin masa depan Ice(ciyeeehhh). Dan apa ini! Fict dengan rate M?! Whoaaa... Ice ga tau apa Ice bisa bikin lime/lemon ato ngga(kalo baca fict lemon mah ****Ice **bisa , wahahaha), tapi yang jelas Ice udah punya niatan buat bikin fict dengan campuran es lemon di dalemnya dengan pair kesayangan : SasuSaku dan NaruHina, wahahahhahah*pegang pinggang sambil ketawa laknat.

**Dan Ice pengen nanya. Ice sering liat/baca di fict-fict kalo Sasuke tuh suka tomat dan gak suka yang manis-manis. Itu teh bener yah? Ice kan ngikutin tuh anime/manganya, tapi sejauh ini Ice gak pernah baca/liat Sasuke megang/bilang/makan tomat. Apa Ice nya aja yang ketinggalan info ya? :o **

**Kalo ada yang tau, boleh dong kasih tau Ice asal-usul Sasuke suka tomat. A-hahaha*tawa garing sambil garuk pipi.**

**Dan mohon kritik serta sarannya =^_^=**

**Huggie Love :)**

**Ice**


End file.
